Emergency lights are utilized on many different types of vehicles such as police cars, ambulances, wreckers etc. to give visual indications of their presence during emergencies. The dome of an emergency light is normally tinted to impart the desired color, typically red, blue or yellow, to the light emitted. If it is desired to emit light different colors simultaneously, several lamps are mounted on a light bar, such as disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,622, and lenses of the desired colors are placed on the various lamps of the light bar.
However, such light bars are expensive and are much bulkier than single lamp, emergency lights. Furthermore, such light bars, because of their size, must generally be mounted on the exterior of a vehicle.